Hero of the Wizarding World
by Dis Lexic
Summary: Harry is wallowing in self-pity after Cedric dies at the end of his forth year when a mysterious visitor comes to see him. She takes him to Gringotts where he discovers his heritage as the Prince of Albion and a Hero. His new objective: find the other three Hero's and help his betrothed out of her downward spiral. Harry/Cho. Manipulative/evil Dumbles. Ron and Mrs Weasley bashing.
1. Chapter 1

The Hero of the Wizarding World

Harry is wallowing in self-pity after Cedric dies at the end of his forth year when a mysterious visitor comes to see him. She takes him to Gringotts where he discovers his heritage as the Prince of Albion and a Hero. His new objective: find the other three Hero's and help his betrothed out of her downward spiral. Harry/Cho. Manipulative/evil Dumbles. Ron and Mrs Weasley bashing.

**This idea hit me like a train while I was at work. I think it's a pretty good one. Harry will actually be effective in this one and will have the Heroes power. I almost feel sorry for Voldie.**

**I do not own HP or Fable**

The Seer of the Spire

Harry was lying on his bed staring into the middle distance. He was thinking about Cedric's death again, although he didn't know why. He knew from an intellectual standing that his death wasn't his fault, but for some reason, his mind throwing up images of him dying. Harry was broken from his musings as the doorbell rang and his uncles shout when he answered the door. Something about freaks. Harry shrugged and looked at his door as it opened. Hopefully Dumbledore had sent someone to get him away from this hell. He was partly right. When the door opened, an old woman walked into the room. She was oddly dressed, even for the wizarding world. She was dressed in a brown, hooded dress with a belt that had lots of pouches hanging from it. The hood of the dress had a great many talismans hanging from it. Her most striking feature however was her eyes. They seemed to glow with power.

"Greetings to you, Mr Potter," she said in a mysterious voice, "my name is Theresa, the seer of the spire."

Harry looked at her for a moment before turning his back on her.

"Do not mourn the death of Cedric Diggery," she said.

Harry snapped his head back round to look at her.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"I know everything there is to know about this world, including your destiny, young hero. If you will allow me, I will help you to save this world."

Harry looked sceptical.

"I assume you want to know what your parents left you?" the old seer asked, a hint of humour in her voice.

Harry nodded.

"Then take my hand, little Raven," she said, holding out her hand. Harry did so and the two vanished in a flash of light.

The duo reappeared in a side street off Diagon ally, where Harry promptly emptied his stomach. When he had finished, Theresa led him into the bank and up to a teller.

"Excuse me, Ardvark, we need to speak with the Potter account manager."  
The goblin looked up a immediately vanished in a swirl of paper. Before Harry could register that fact, he was back.

"Bonecrusher will see you Lady Theresa," he said, before leading the way through a mutilated of twisting passages until they reached a door bearing a coat of arms. (AN the potter family crest is the guild seal, but I'm not sure how to describe it. If anyone can come up with a suitable description, send me a message and I'll put it in.) Inside the office was rather grand, with lots of gold inlays in the walls and floors and a multitude of weapons hanging from the walls. The goblin that sat behind the massive mahogany desk was rather unimpressive compared to the rest of the room. He was rather small for a goblin, but his arms were massively muscled and the war-hammer leaning against his desk was nothing to sneeze at either.

"How may I help you, My Lady," he said.

"I would like to have the Potter's will read and an inheritance test for young Harry hear," she said

"Very well, we will begin with the will," Bonecrusher said, pulling a sheaf of parchment out of his desk and opening it.

When he did so, a flurry of magic swept the room and two insubstantial figures appeared.

"_This is the last will and testament of James Brom Potter and Lillian Brier Potter nee Evens. This will renders all versions before this invalid._

_To our dear friend, Sirius Orion Black, we leave Harry's guardianship and 2 galleons. You have enough money as it is._

_To Remus John Lupin, we leave the Potter estate on Knothole Island as a retreat for your furry little problem._

_To Peter Ratus Pettigrew, we leave a cell in Azkaban, because if this will is read then you betrayed us._

_To Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore we leave a big stick to stick up your ass and some advice. Do not try to manipulate our son over some foolish prophecy that came from a fraud. If you do, then we will be having words when you arrive_

_Finely, to our son, Harrison James Potter, we leave everything else. All our worldly possession and the legacy of the Archons. We also request that he be emancipated on his eleventh birthday. In the event of our deaths, he is to be left with one of the following people._

_Sirius Black_

_John and Alice Longbottom_

_Amelia Bones_

_Ted and Andromider Tonks_

_Theresa the Seer_

_Under no cercumstances is he to my sister as she hates magic._

_One last thing. Our secret keeper was Peter Pettigrew, not Sirius Black. In the event that Sirius is arrested, this is to be shone to the head of the DMLE. Amelea, if you truly beleaved that Sirius was capable of betraying us, then shame on you._

_We love you; son and we hope that you can forgive us for leaving you and for setting up the marriage contract._

With that, the two projections vanished back into the parchment. Harry sat there with tears streaming down his cheeks as he digested what he just herd.

"Can you call the head of the DMLE?" he asked.

"Certainly, and while we wait for her to arrive, we can do the inheritance test," replied Bonecrusher, pushing a button under his desk. Another goblin entered the room and Bonecrusher gave him a few orders in gobbledegook. Once the goblin had left, Bonecrusher pulled a piece of parchment and a dagger.

"Simply cut your hand and put a few drops of blood onto the parchment."

Harry did so and watched as black lines began to bloom on the paper. When the ink had stopped moving, Bonecrusher jestured for Harry to pick the paper up.

Name: Harrison James Potter

Titles:

Head of AAMN house of Potter

Head of AAMN house of Peverall

Master of Death

Prince of Albion

Lord Ravenclaw

Hero of Heroes

Head of the Trinity of Heroes

Properties owned: Wizarding world

Bowerstone Castle

Serenity Farm

Ravenclaw manor

Ravens nest

Hhe Heroes Sanctuary

The Heroes Guild

Hogwarts 25%

Diagon ally 32%

Daily Profit 98%

Muggle World:

Grunnings 98%

Microsoft 12%

Bethesda 12%

Warner Brothers 12%

Urahara Shop 50%

Other notes: Intelligence block 98% (placed by APWBD)  
Magic block 99.9% (Placed by APWBD)

Natural Occlumans (Blocked by APWBD)

Natural animagus (Blocked by APWBD)

Natural Metamorphmagi (Blocked by APWBD)

Love potion (keyed too GMW)

Multiple Memory Wipes

Vaults:

Potter trust vault: 20,000 G, 300 S, 2 K

Potter vaults: 90,000,000,000 G 200,000,0 and various magical artefacts

Ravenclaw vaults: 100,000,000,000,000,000 G and various magical artefacts and tomes of magic

Archons vault: 37,000,000 G, The Heroes gear, the Music Box, the trophies collected by the Heroes, various weapons and armour

Peverall Vault: 3000 G many tomes of magic and many magic artefacts.

Marriage contract with Cho Chang, signed by James Brom Potter and Lillen Brier Potter nee Evens.

Marriage contract with Ginevar Molly Weasley, signed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and Molly Weasley. Invalid due to guardian fraud.

Multiple illegal withdrawals from the trust vault by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ronald Bilus Weasley and Ginevar Molly Weasley.

Harry was in shock as he placed the parchment down on the desk. The people he saw of as a family had been stealing from him?

"Don't worry, Little Raven," Theresa said, "it is only those three who have betrayed you. The twins, Bill, Charlie and Arthur are on your side."

Harry nodded and pulled himself together.

"Bonecrusher, would it be possible to remove the blocks on my magic?" he asked

"Yes, it's actually rather easy," he answered with a toothy grin, "just put on your signet ring and the magic in it will shatter the blocks, as well as removing any foreign chemicals or spells."

At that moment, they were interrupted by the door opening and a square-jawed witch with close-cropped grey hair and a monocle came into the room. Somehow, she was able to make this look intimidating rather than ridicules.

"Ah, Madam Bones, thank you for coming at such short notice," said Bonecrusher, "There is something you need to see."

Madam Bones nodded and Bonecrusher activated the will again. By the time it was finished, Madam Bones was in tears.

"There right," she said, "I knew them in school and after. How could I think that Sirius was capable of betraying his best friends." she stopped for a moment to pull herself together. "Don't worry, Lord Potter, I will make sure that Sirius gets the trial he should have had years ago."

With that, she left the room, a determined look in her eye that promised pain to anyone who crossed her. When the door closed behind her, Bonecrusher reached under his desk and pulled out a box.

"This box contains the rings of your family. When you touch it, if you truly are the head of the families, it will open and the rings will combine into one."

Harry nodded and placed a hand on the lid. It flashed with a pail blue light before, clicking open. Inside was a gold ring, moulded to look like a raven with the wings wrapped round the finger of the wearer, with a blue sapphire, engraved with the Potter crest, surrounded by black stones. On each wing of the raven was a triangle with a circle and line inside of it. All in all, it was beautiful. Harry picked up the ring and slipped it onto his left hand. He felt a pulse of magic flow through him and the faint feeling of something shattering. He doubled over in pain as he felt an immediate understanding all of the knowledge he had obtained over the past four years rush into his skull. He felt his magic, long held back; rush through his body, marking his skin with glowing blue markings. Finally, his scar exploded in agony as he felt blood run from it and herd an eerie scream, similar to the one that Riddles Diary had emitted in his second year. Then the pain was gone. He straightened up in his chair. He looked at the shocked look on Bonecrushers face and opened his mouth to say something. Before he could, however, he was assaulted by the memories that had been blocked by someone.

Meeting Cho in the library in his second year, spending time with her and becoming until Dumbledore obliterated them. Later in the second year, after Hermione had been petrified, Cho comforting him, becoming close again before being obliverated, this time by Ron. On and on it went, they had gotten close and been obliverated five times in their third year and ten times in there forth. She had even agreed to go to the ball with him. With his new intellect, it took seconds to analyse the new memories and by the end of the assault, he was crying.

Bonecrusher gave Harry a moment to pull himself back together, before addressing the pressing problem.

"Mr Potter, it appears as if there were more than just the blocks limiting your magic," he said, "during the proses of braking all of the blocks, the magic in the ring also destroyed a shard of a foreign soul that had somehow attached itself to your scar. The shard was from Voldemort. This proves something that the goblins have been worried about for a while."

Bonecrusher went on to explain about Horcruxes and what they did. He also said that now that they had proof that Voldemort had made Horcruxes, they would attempt to find and destroy them.

After a few more minuets of discussion, the meeting was finished and the group went to visit the vaults. From the vaults, Harry retrieved the Heroes sword and gun, a pair of magic weapons which changed as the welder used them, a great many books on magic, politics, weapon skills and a rather interesting looking book called 'Come Hither Dear'. After that, he and Theresa left Gringottes veer the guild seal, destined for Bowerstone castle, where Harry would spend the remainder of the summer learning the ways of the Hero.

The boy learned quickly, his days were spent on the training field, his nights in the library and he grew stronger and stronger with each passing day. Finery, after five weeks of merciless, non-stop training, it was time to return to school.

**What do you think? I think that Voldie, th****e ****Weasleys**** and Dumbles are in ****trouble****. Next time, Harry ****breaks**** the spells on Cho, meets the other three hero****e****s and ****electrocutes**** Ron. Should I have some of the ****enemies**** from Fable appear in this ****story? I was thinking of having L****upin become the king of the ****Balverine****s**** to help Harry in the future. I can't wait to get to Sirius ****trial**** when Harry will reveal his heritage. PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hero of the Wizarding World

Harry is wallowing in self-pity after Cedric dies at the end of his fourth year when a mysterious visitor comes to see him. She takes him to Gringotts where he discovers his heritage as the Prince of Albion and a Hero. His new objective: find the other three Heroes and help his betrothed out of her downward spiral. Harry/Cho. Manipulative/evil Dumbles. Ron and Mrs Weasley bashing.

**Yo! Thanks for reading everyone! You know the drill, don't own anything**

Three Heroes

September the 1st dawned bright and warm over the beautiful gardens of Bowerstone castle. Within the master bedroom, a fifteen year old boy woke up to his sleeping companion licking his face.

"Get off, Hero," Harry Potter said, pushing the dog away from him as Jasper walked into the room with a tray full of breakfast. When Harry had arrived at the castle, he had been surprised to see the dog and butler. A human butler no less. Apparently, they were both descended from the companions of the Hero of Brightwall who later became the Queen of Albion and defeated the darkness. The three had become good friends over the past few weeks. There were house elves of course; this was a wizard's house after all. Harry had also discovered something that would hopefully get Hermione off his back about them. House elves needed to be bonded to a magical family to survive. He had about a hundred house elves from all of his properties, so the castle was very well looked after. Shaking himself from his thoughts, Harry bolted down the delicious breakfast before grabbing his trunk and lugging it down to the Cullis Gate that was the only way in or out of the grounds. After saying a quick goodbye to Jasper and Hero, he activated the gate and teleported to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. He was so early, that he basically had the entire train to choose from. After an hour of waiting, during which time he managed to memorise every single textbook that had been set, the first of the students began to arrive. He watched as they interacted with one another and began to find compartments. He couldn't wait to see his friends again, but the main person he was looking for was Cho. During his time in the library, he had discovered a spell that could break through memory blocks and protect from mind wipes.

Just then, he saw her. She looked as if she had been crying, and Harry could guess why. During the Holiday, he had asked Theresa if there were any other spells on Cho and she had told him that there was a very strong compulsion spell on her that made her think that she was in love with Cedric. Unfortunately, spells like that don't work too well if the subject is already in love. The result? A very confused girl who knows that her love is dead but thinks that he's alive. Not at all healthy. He watched as she said goodbye to her mother and boarded the train. As she walked past his compartment, he lent out and got her attention.

"Cho, can I talk to you?"

She nodded and sat down. Harry pulled out his wand and tapped her on the fore-head.

"_Memores,_" he said and sat back as Cho blacked out from the memory overload. She came to about five minutes later to find her head in Harry's lap. She sat up and smiled at him, leaning forwards. Harry lent forwards as well so as to kiss her, only to receive a fist to the stomach.

"What was that for?" he gasped as he clutched at his bruised gut.

"Next time you do that, warn me," was the reply, before Cho climbed into his lap and kissed him.

This was how Hermione and Ron found them about an hour later, after they had almost finished making up for all of the wiped make out sessions they had had in the past. This sight resulted in two different reactions from the real friend and the 'friend'.

_YAY, they finally got together. Good for them they deserve happiness. _From Hermione and:

_HOW DARE THAT SLUT SEDUCE HARRY AGAIN! I need to obliverate them as soon as possible. I need Harry to marry Ginny so I can get his money. _From the bastard.

"So, when did this happen?" asked Hermione with a grin on her face.

"we met in Diagon Ally during the summer and well...," said Harry not taking his eyes off Cho's face, "I also met a friend of my parents who took me to have their will read. Apparently, I'm a descendent of Ravenclaw and have more money than could be used in one thousand years."

At this, Ron's eyes took on a greedy gleam and he surreptitiously pointed his wand at the three in the compartment so as to wipe the trios memories. He opened his mouth to utter the incantation, only to scream as a lightning whip leaped from Harry's figures, wrapped round his wrist and threw him out the room.

"Harry!" yelled Hermione, shocked that he could do magic like that.

"Did you really think that you would catch me off guard again?" snarled Harry, lightning still crackling round his fingers as he stared down at the hapless Weasley. "The inheritance test I took showed the memory and magic blocks placed upon me, not to mention the love potion your family has been dosing me up on."

Hermione's eyes snapped to Ron. She knew that Harry would never say something like that unless it was true.

"Harry, what.." Ron began, only to be interrupted by Harry.

"Don't try to deny it!" He yelled, his aura flaring, "The goblins do not lie when it comes to these things!"

Ron's confused face morphed into a scowl.

"So what if I stole from you? You said that you had enough money to last for generations!"

Harry didn't reply, instead he flicked his fingers, causing the Will lightning around his hands to glow brighter.

"Leave," he said, "Before I reduce you to dust."

The red-head blanched before running from the compartment.

"Harry, what was all that about?" asked Hermione.

The remainder of the trip was mostly Harry telling the two girls and Neville, when he joined them, what had happened during the holidays.

The Great Hall looked as impressive as ever. The crowd of first years certainly thought so from the way they were looking around in awe. At that moment, the sorting began with a song.

**(AND I don't know how many people just ****skip the song like I do, but this is for the people who do. I wrote this song and it will have clues to the future. Maybe. Whatever, this song in new)**

_Welcome, one an__d__ all,_

_to__ these grand and noble halls._

_To those who do not know,_

_I am the sorting hat._

_Now__ normally I'd tell you_

_a little about the houses._

_Tonight, however, I give a greeting,_

_to the rightful king and his trinity._

_First let me welcome, the Hero of Strength,_

_Descendent of Strong Hammer._

_Strong of body and of Heart, he protects the weak._

_Then the__ Hero of Will,_

_Descendent of Wise Garth._

_Powerful of Mind and of Will, she guides the lost._

_Third the Hero of Skill,_

_Descendent of Cruel Reaver._

_Sharp of Eye and of Wit, she lights the Dark._

_Fourth, I welcome the Seer,_

_Student of Old Theresa,_

_Mistress of __the cards, she will lead the way._

_Finally, the King, the Hero of Heroes, the last Archons, descendent of dear Ravenclaw_

_Find your trinity, Protect the Weak, Guide the Lost and Light the Darkness._

_Beware for the snake is not your foe,_

_the return of the Court__ is nigh,_

_gather allies and new friends to help you in the fight._

_But worry not tonight,_

_as all is peaceful for now._

_Time for me to do my job,_

_Let the Sorting now begin!_

Utter silence filled the hall as the Hat stopped moving. Harry stared at the ragged old piece of fabric in shock. How did the hat know about that? He then decided to shelve that thought for later and instead focus on tonight. Once everyone had been sorted, Dumbledore said his usual few words before inviting everyone to tuck in, and tuck in they did , but not before Harry cast a detecting and potion neutralisation spell on his and Hermione's food and drink. He'd told one of his House Elves to make sure that nothing gets added to the food but it never hurt to be sure.

After enjoying a delicious meal, Dumbledore stood up and made his usual speech about prank items being banned, reminding everyone about the forbidden forest being off limits and introducing the new DADA professor, a rather toad-like woman dressed in rather hideous pink robes. The aged headmaster was about to continue on when the toad interrupted with a _'he hem'._

"Thank you headmaster, for those kind words," she said in a sickly sweet voice that just had to be fake, "And how nice to see all your happy faces smiling up at me."

'_Are we looking at the same hall?' _thought Harry, tuning the woman out as she waffled on about things that could best be summarised as "Fudge is a paranoid moron" and "the ministry is going to make fools of themselves by trying to interfere at Hogwarts".

Harry tuned back in as she finished speaking and Dumbledore went back to his speech. He knew most of it, so concentrated on what the people near him were saying. It sounded like most of them had come to a similar conclusion to him.

Finally, the speeches were done and the students dismissed. Harry immediately made a beeline for the door where Cho was waiting. Said girl smiled at him as he approached, taking his hand as they headed up the stairs towards their dorms.

"So, what do you think of the new teacher?" asked Harry.

"I think that this year will be rather unpleasant," said Cho, "It's clear that Fudge is up to something, and that something is unlikely to be beneficial to us."

Harry nodded and turned the conversation to more pleasant subjects until they parted on the seventh floor.

Dumbledore wasn't best pleased. He had seen Harry and the Chang girl interacting and realised that they must have become close again. He'd have to wipe their memories again. But what really worried him was the Hat's song. After the feast, he had questioned it as to what the song meant but it had refused to explain. He glanced at the instruments that monitored the spells, potions and wards that were keyed to Harry and his relatives house for the first time in a month. What he saw made his blood run cold. They were all inactive.

"What the hell?" shouted Dumbledore, waving his wand to perform diagnostic spells on the instruments to ensure they were working. They were.

The aged wizard slumped down at his desk and rested his head on his crossed hands, thinking about this new development, not noticing a mask in one of his cabinets begin to glow with a sinister red light.

**That's it. Sorry it took so long but this chapter really didn't want to come out. Hope you enjoy. This story is going to be put on the back burner slightly, so don't expect regular updates. By the way, can anyone recommend some good fics to me? I need more stuff to read. Ya ne.**


End file.
